The described invention relates in general to storage units for machinery, and more specifically to a system for washing and storing machinery such as hand-operated lawn mowers and the like.
Hand-operated lawn mowers and other machinery used by home or property owners for yard maintenance and landscaping are typically stored in garages, carports, or off-site storage units where they occupy a considerable amount of physical space. If physical space within such storage areas is inadequate, then the lawn mower or other piece of machinery is often simply left outside where it may or may not be covered with a tarp or otherwise protected from the elements or from theft. Because lawn mowers and other landscape maintenance equipment are often quite expensive and somewhat sensitive to environmental conditions, there exists an ongoing need for a convenient storage system for that does not necessarily occupy valuable space within a garage, carport, or storage unit.
In addition to occupying otherwise usable storage space in a structure, lawn mowers and other landscaping or yard maintenance equipment are often covered with grass, dirt, or other debris after they have been used for their intended purpose. Over time, a significant amount of this grass, dirt, or other debris is deposited in the garage, carport, or storage unit; thus, creating problems with keeping the storage area clean. Grass, dirt, or other debris from lawn mowers is particularly undesirable in environments where valuable items such as automobiles, motorcycles, boats, or furniture, are stored. Furthermore, debris that has accumulated on a piece of machinery such as a lawn mower may ultimately affect its function and decrease its useful life. Thus, there is an ongoing need for a washing system that adequately removes grass, dirt and other debris from lawn mowers or other equipment in addition to providing short or long-term storage space for such equipment.